Ruckus
The classic artillery built in China, currently being used in the fight against terrorism and the fight for world peace in Eurasia, although it is beginning to be obsolete and soon facing possibilities being removed from active service, it is one of China's best artillery unit which served them in the First Eurasian Conflict. Ruckus Howitzers are in active service in the following factions and armies across the world: * Iron Dragon PLA - Used as the main siege artillery in the faction * Company of Liberty - Used by reservist regiment forces across the world * Russian Resistance - Donated by the Iron Dragon PLA for use against the Forth Reich Iron Dragon Peoples Liberation Army "Lets rain some fire!" - Ruckus Howitzer Operator - The Type-73 Ruckus or just names Ruckus in short, is an accurate artillery built in China; the Ruckus has many variants in existence of Napalm & Nuclear tipped warheads. These artillery vehicles are specially utilized to deal with infantry and dealing with base security, in current service and active development within China's service, there is a Nuclear equipped variant which is under command of General Tao. Operation The Ruckus of the Iron Dragon PLA's forces which are currently deploying in Europe & Kazakhstan is always ready to fight by China's forces, they can be used to bombard a location which will require heavier muscle or just want to barrage an area when they don't have access to the Type-75 "Iron Storm" MLRS. The Ruckus is unfortunately weaker than MLRS companion, but China's forces specializes the artillery's cannon with solid silver (Sometimes to make it Flashy) which will make it a good competitor to battlefield artillery shows when the tracked artillery isn't required for war. The China uses silver cannons on their artillery during combat to mock the GLRF Forces and the Forth Reich of Yuri when it comes to making some of their weaponry expensive & also flashy when on the field of battle, but many try not be mocked by its silver look. Nuclear Variant "Lets lay a nuclear wasteland!" - Nuclear Ruckus Operator - The Chinese were curious on continuing research into nuclear technology and improving the Ruckus's liability on battlefield firepower and armour. These new nuclear variants of the artillery consist of radioactive immunity and nuclear tipped shells fused with uranium, causing a violent explosion upon impact; the shells don't have much power unlike the Type-203 Armageddon Nuclear Artillery but they do pack a punch at a good price. Bombarding Offensive Positions All-thou the Ruckus is a cheaper alternate to the Type-75 Iron Storm MLRS, its still reliable in bombarding areas that are being used for Counter-Offensive Attacks; mostly when the Ruckus is mostly known for bombarding bases with its Napalm Shells, which cause more damage unlike the Company version of the Ruckus. All-Thou the vehicle is good at a good price when a Chinese commander don't have the Iron Storm in the ranks, the Ruckus is always good for Bombarding positions from a long range like its MLRS companion. Company of Liberty "The Battles over before it even started. - Company Ruckus Operator - The Company of Liberty acquired several Ruckus Howitzers from China after the First Eurasian Conflict, they were used to assist reservist forces in Eurasia. Unlike China's versions, this one is armed with high explosive rounds instead of Napalm; the Company of Liberty's Reservist forces usually plan attacks which to utilize the several Ruckus Howitzers against GLRF and Forth Reich bases in Kazakhstan & Europe. The High Explosives make good work against enemy armour & buildings, also possible on sending soldiers flying across the field. Silver & Near Valuable The Ruckus Artillery's Silver Cannon makes the Company's Reservists known for maybe having rich personnel in their ranks. Sometimes they want their artillery looking good and flashy when it comes to special tank showing events in China, America, Kazakhstan & Sometimes Unoccupied Locations of Europe, therefor making some Private Owned Type-73 Ruckus Artillery vehicles possible for admittance, all-thou not meant for battle but for showing purposes only. Russian Resistance "Comrade, I'm not sure about this... - Worried Russian Ruckus Operator - The Chinese forces gifted the Russian Resistance several of their Ruckus Artillery units to assist them in their fight against the Forth Reich of Yuri, these were utilized mostly to face off with his forces and free Russia of what Romanov described as Yuri's so-called Free Will when it is Vile Propaganda if they hope to see the future again and rebuild Russia to its former glory. There is built-on armour plates the chassis of these versions of the Ruckus plus bull-bar, this is to protect the artillery from small-arms fire and moderately keep it protected from enemy tanks and light vehicles. But still vulnerable to enemy aircraft, Rocket Fighters have to be around to ensure the artillery's survival.﻿ Behind the Scenes * The Type-73 Ruckus Howitzer is based on the original design and output of China's Inferno Cannon Artillery from the original game. :* China will receive 3 new variants of the renowned artillery which use Different sets of Rounds & Unique Models and weapon codes (Including Skins). * All Chinese versions of the artillery will receive Nuclear Warheads for the Nuclear Division, Napalm for the normal version of China, High Explosives for the Infantry Division and Green Napalm for the Boss General. * The Company of Liberty's variant uses a different thread skin & black for its main chassis. Its main weapon is a High-Explosive Artillery Round. * The Russian Resistance will also get this vehicle for their reservist forces.﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Russian Resistance Category:PLA Nuclear Brigade Units Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Chinese Origin